


Wax Kink Gone Wrong

by lookinsoft



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: #tortured artist, Bo is a loudmouth, Bo why are you in my room, Body Worship, CHEFS KISS, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Their Brains Out, Kissing, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Slashers are my love, Smut, Vincent is a Whiny boy, Vincent is so, Vincent let me sit on your face, Waxy boys Need love Too!, lester is a sweatheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookinsoft/pseuds/lookinsoft
Summary: Why the fuck my peepee hard!





	1. Behind Your Mask/Vincent pt 1.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter to this, considering it took me FOREVER to write this one it might be a while! sorry. But I promise the second will be smutttyyy

You originally made your way down to the basement to give Vincent some dinner he missed out on, like he usually does. He'd never be so vulnerable as to take off his mask in front of his brothers, let alone you. You respected his wishes, though some times it just downright irritating. I mean, he's gonna be skin and bones pretty damn soon! Sulking out in his little sanctuary, every second working on his art, and not coming to eat. Because of this it became an everyday occurrence, of you grabbing a serving of food and bringing it down to Vincent, most times you leave it to him, other times you liked to hang with him, albeit the conversation is scarce, it was enjoyable. It was better that Bo's crudeness and though you loved Lester you couldn't stand one more conversation about the best ways to skin and dry deer meat! So many days like today, you sit on his cot after bring him a steaming bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese. He took it from you with his eye crinkled as he was smiling and a quick quiet noise of contentment. 

"Well at least someone appreciates my efforts" you say, teasingly crossing your arms. He shakes his head, the soft jet black stands falling past his shoulders. You could see him roll his eye and pull the bowl closer to his face and inhaling deeply before looking at you once more with thanks in his eye. You giggled, practically beaming at the praise. Yes, you're hard work was never overlooked in the Sinclair household, but something about Vincent holding the hot meal in his arms all while looking at you like that made your heart do backflips. 

You stand up from the cot and make your way to where he was sitting hunched over his work table, and rest your chin on his shoulder. You can immediately feel him stiffen up, but you grinned at him as he sputtered and fidgeted nervously with his spoon. You bring your arm to pick up the small wax figure he'd been working so hard on, all the while brushing your hands and fingers together. 

"Is this what's been keeping you from upstairs with me?" Bringing it closely to your face you examine every intricate detail and mark he made. It was beautiful. It looked to be a swan, gripping its neck around something yet to be finished. You give a quick glance and see him gripping his sleeves all the while shying from your gaze. Was that..guilt? You could see the tips of his ears go red and and decide to cut him some slack...for now. Standing up you make your way back over to the small bed and lay down you hold the swan up and fumble around with it more. Giving him time to finished the cooling meal. When you hear him set down the plate you give a quick look and are surprised to see he's already making his way to you. You sit up and racked up his body with a shameless gaze. 

"not finished.." He whispers. Trying to hide the grin on your face you quickly mask it with confusion.

"What was that Vincent? I couldn't quit hear you." 

"The swan.. I'm not finished" He fumbles and outstretches his hand softly. You hold it closer to you rather than in his hands like he wanted. 

"Oh but Vincent it is so lovely--" biting your lip and batting you lashes "--I can't stop admiring" He looks absolutely torn. You could practically see the steam coming out from his mask as you were sure he was redder than a red flag to a bull. You could see his adam's apple bob and watched him refuse to meet your wanton gaze. You bring the hand up to hand him the figure and when his fingers almost wrapped themselves around it you pulled it back suddenly falling back onto his bed and let out a string of giggles while watching him stand confused to all hell.

"Im sorry Vincent but you're gonna have to come and get it!" You let out more loud laughs as you quickly were pulling you hands away from his as he made effortless attempts to pull it from your grip. He let out a chuckle and set his knee next to your body as he leaned over you for a better reach. You found yourselves wrestling each other, letting out loud laughs and giggles as he could feel himself loosen up and have fun doing something so childish. It lasted for a while until your movements got slower and you were gasping, holding the figure in both hand close to the chest, and Vincent found both his knees next to yours, leaning his impressive body over your own small frame. His brings his hand up to move the strands of hair falling over your eyes as well as his own. You feel your face heat up as you took in the position your bodies were in. So close and intimate. You watched him play with the strand of your hair and the looked as if he was in a trance. You sit up on your elbows where you dangerously close to his wax mask and he doesn't move away, instead meeting your eyes and seemingly trying to take it all in, as if he'd wake up any moment and you wouldn't be beneath him. 

"Ok..ok..--" you start, gasping a little. "--you can have it back alright?" you see him squint and you grin knowing what's he's thinking. _Whats the catch?_

"You can have it back, but I want something in return." He gives a confused grunt and watches you with a wide eye, move your face closer till your inches away from each other. His shoulders and chest start to move more rapidly and he lets out a whine and raises his hands to ghost over your shoulders.

"Kiss me?" You both stare as each other in silence for a little. The inner turmoil he's having seems to dispate when you brought your face closer, brushing your nose against his wax one. He carries his hands shaking to rest in your hair and you bring yours to calmly stroke his neck, up to the bottom of his chin. You knew you'd have to fight to get his mask off, but you weren't going to do anything he wasn't ready for just yet. You settle for bringing your lips to lightly ghost over "his" and you can hear him let out a gasp and tightens his grip of your hair. You plant a kiss on the corner of his lips, his cheek and nose.

"_please __Vincent?_" the cord of refusal he had snaps and he lets out a delicious whine and holds you against him as he roughly "kisses" you. Your teeth knocked against the mask and Vincents hands held you very still as he continued the assault on your lips. He brings his hand to the back of your neck, caressing the soft skin and rests his forehead on yours. He took it all in, all the feelings he's been repressing, all the doubts and insecurities disappeared slowly with every soft moan or gasp he heard you take in. He pulls back, heavy breathing and kisses probably weren't the easiest thing to do with the mask. 

You gaze up at him, with swollen lips and a soft blush painting the apples of your cheeks. Bringing you fingers up you lightly brush the outline of where his masks rest upon his face. You feel him flinch and he looks down, hiding behind his hair.

"Vincent please..let me have a real kiss? I want you so badly, Ive have for a long while. I know how you feel about about your mask but you don't have to hide from me. I want all of you. Whatever you're afraid to show won't change a thing to me, so please? Let me show you how much I want you" During this he slowly brought his face back into view as he scanned you with a baffled expression. 

"..you don't..want to see" he whispered turning his face away from you.

"oh but I do.--" leaning in to leave soft kisses on his neck you hear him gasp "--I do Vincent" You suddenly feel rough hands grip your face and force you up into a passionate kiss. You realize it wasn't his mask..no these were much softer and moved at the off tempo paced but you didn't care. You immediately wrapped your hands around his shoulder pushing yourself flush against him. You let out a moan and bring your tongue into play, hearing him groan as well you swell with confidence and pull back, taking his bottom lip between your teeth with you. 

"Oh god" he sighs in response. He grabs your chin and brings you to his lips once more, this time more softly. This continues before you feel your lungs start to burn, needing air you moved away. Still with your eyes closed, in utter bliss you hear him chuckle. You let out a goofy smile and open your eyes finally, to get your first glimpse of his face. If you weren't in such nirvana maybe you would have reacted more, but even then you knew. The first time you snooped around you found the photos of the twins. It was easy to put two and two together about what Vincent was hiding behind his mask. And you honestly..didn't mind it. Just as you thought one side of his face was just..gone. He had no left eye and was just a crater of where his would've been. You smile never wavers and you cup his face in your hands, bringing his gaze back to yours as he had tried to hide again. 

"If I had known you were such a handsome man I would've asked you take take it off earlier" you giggle out, he looks at you in disbelief before letting out a breathy laugh and shaking his head lightly. He brings hand up to pat your head, before letting it fall to the small of your back, and bringing his other arm to softly embrace you. You hug him back with everything you had, and pushed back so you'd bring him with you. He let out a yelp before he could stop himself he found that he was right on top of your body. You kiss his noise and pull back to look at his cherry red face. 

Stroking his broad shoulders you smile slyly up at him. 

"I wonder what other beautiful things your hiding behind your clothes." 


	2. Behind Your Mask/Vincent pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waxy boi I loovee youuuu bleeghhhh

Biting your lip you maneuvered your way so your body was on top of his. Straddling his hips you lye your hands flush against his chest to stabilize yourself. 

"Is this ok?" You say seductively. You watch him gulp and open his mouth to say something and promptly closing it, doing it once more before he seemingly loses hope on his ability to speak. Settling for quick nods you chuckle and lean down to brush your lips over his ear. 

"I'll take that as a yes" You bite his ear lobe and lightly trace your teeth to down his neck, stopping to leave kisses or hickies when deemed appropriate. By the time you made it to his collar bone he was a panting whining mess. His long locks sprawled beneath him and his eyes lidded in pleasure. His hands found home on your hips and you bit his collar bone harshly, he let out a loud gasp and dug his fingers into your thighs, making you moan. He seemed to freeze and blush brightly, before stroking the spots with small circles. You sigh in pleasure and kiss the bite with wordless apologies and mouth your way around his neck again. When your lips meet his jaw he had his hands on your butt, unsurely massaging it. You back up so you're sitting upwards and start taking off the t-shirt you're wearing. You throw it behind you not giving a damn where it lands, and rest your own small hands on top of Vincents. He's looking up at you in pure awe, mouth wide open and eye wide as he try to take in all his sight allows.

"You're beautiful" he whispered. Eyes raking over you topless figure, he brings his hands to slide up your torso, stopping at your ribs. "I've never seen anything more magnificant" 

You smile shyly and take his hand in yours, guiding them toward your breast until he cups them and you let out a silent moan. He gives you an unsure look before he swipes his finger across your already hardening nipples. You bite you lip and feel your face heat. Seemingly encouraged by your reaction he pinches them lightly and in the other hand massages your breast. He continues switching the roles of them ever so often till you're a blushing and whining wreck above him. He's looking at you so lovingly than squeezes his eyes shut and groans when you let out a deliciously loud moan and ground your hips harshly against his. He can't stop the bucking of his hips as you move slowly against him. You lead your hands to his sweater before tugging it up, getting the message he moves so its easier for you to toss it. You splay your hands across his warm chest and stroke up, raking your nails back town to his torso. He lets out a gasp and looks at you blushing brightly. You stand up suddenly and he goes to sit up, looking confused and somewhat sad. You set you hand on his chest pushing him back down gently. 

"Calm now darling, I wouldn't leave you wanting." You say with a wink. His confused expression softens as he smiles flustered. Swaying your hips to an imaginary beat you start to tug your bottoms off slowly, letting them fall off your hips. Vincents staring at you with mouth wide open and face burning something fierce. He groans and reaches his hands out to hold your hips and bring you to him suddenly, you let out a yelp and you lose balance and fall on his hard body once again. You have no time to process before he has his face buried in your neck, leaving kisses up and down until he starts to plant more on your shoulders. You let out a moan and grind your slick across his pants, not worrying about the mess it could make. He pants and kisses you deeply, letting your tongues meet and moaning in each others mouths. You let your fingers slip under his pants and tug before separating and staring into his eye. You both are panting lightly and you go to ask him if you could take them off but he seems to already know and nods his head once with a dazed look. You grin and get up, dragging his bottoms with you. With a lewd smack his erect cock slaps his stomach loudly. Your jaw drops as a shamelessly ogled his lower half. He was uhm..quit big if you do say so yourself. He clears his throat loudly and avoids your gaze with a blush. You close your mouth and giggle lightly.

"Well I'll be damned Vincent. What else are you keeping from me?" He rolls his eye and sits up, gripping your face in his hands and dragging you back on top of his hips, both groaning when your slick spread itself over his cock. He separates and gives a bashful look. 

"I've never...done..done this" He stutters so quiet you could barely make out the words. You peck his nose and smile at him sweetly.

"Thats ok, let me show you." With that you take his length in your palm and raise your hips till your hole is positioned above him. You give him one last questioning look and he quickly nods his head, hands gripping your hips with bruising strength. You slowly lower you hips till you've sheathed him completely. You both let out a loud moan, he throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut in an almost pained expression. 

"Oh my god" he gasps, softly moaning you plant a kiss on his cheek. His thickness filling you up almost painfully, the heat coiling up inside you. He wraps his arms around you, letting out a sob when you start to raise you lower half until he almost out then slamming back on his cock. 

"Vincent" you whine. He groans and starts to leave kisses on your neck where his face is buried. You set your hands on his shoulder and slowly raise yourself till you are sitting up, hips flush against his. His gaze quickly switches over your nude body, to where both your lower bodies meet. Letting out a whine he plants his strong hands on your hips, gripping them tightly he holds you still. You moaned loudly when he starts to thrust his hips upwards harshly, hitting places deep within you. He quickens his pace, drawing out before slamming his cock into your sopping hole. His groans get louder and you feel him start to get sloppy. You bit back a cry when you feel your orgasm start to crest. 

"y/n *gasp*, oh m-my....AH, oh god it feels..so good..I'm gonna, y/n I'm gonna c-cum" He pants thickly. 

"That-thats ok baby..mm, m-me too, just-just let go." You stutter out

Bringing you hand to rub at your clit furiously, he gasps when you start to tighten around him. The heat in your stomach becomes unbearable and he slams into you once more before you let out a cry and your orgasm hits you harder then ever. You squeeze your eyes shut and see all white, versions of Vincents name being all you can stutter out. He groans and wraps his arms around your waist, feeling you tighten around him intolerably, he lets out one last wail and buries himself deep before cumming inside you. You gasp at the overstimulation, of the feeling of his seed painting your insides. You lay on top of him, both of you panting heavily, before with a groan you lift yourself off his softening cock. Cum drips out of you but you ignore it, instead laying your body next to him. He turn and hugs you tightly against him, laying kisses all over your face. You giggle and try to move, but he overlooks it and continues his assault.

"Haha Vincent! I get it, you're very welcome." You laugh.

You lay your head next to his, smiling and basking in the after glow. His eyes take you in, with the softest look he's ever given you. A beautiful smiling dawning his lips, and a pale blush against his cheek. He plant one last soft kiss on your lips, before hugging you closely, resting your head on his chest as he holds you protectingly.


	3. Up Late/Bo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo thinks he sees a ghost, reader thinks she sees a demon. smut ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh we all KNOW Bo would abuse pet names <333333

Throwing the covers of forcefully you sit on the edge of you bed, feet planted on the cold hardwood. Goosebumps lick your skin as the cool autumn wind finds its way into your bedroom from the cracked window. A pale stream of moonlight illuminates the area as you look around, before standing and striding over to take in the ghost town just below you. Was it midnight? 2 or 3 am? You didn't know, the harmony of crickets and owls hooting up the clear night sky affirmed everyone was asleep. Everyone but you. Settling on the assumption you wouldn't be asleep again soon you go to pick up your sheer robe, tying a knot tightly against your waist. Walking to exit you pass a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. The moonlight highlighting your cheekbones and giving you a glow, almost ethereal. Tonight you had slept nude, finding comfort in the cold air while underneath the thick wool duvet. You could see your body quit clear beneath the delicate fabric, deciding you'd only be a second, maybe get a snack or a glass of water. After all, you _were_ the only one up. Right?

You start to tiptoe your way down the stairs, trying not to make any unnecessary ruckus. Scoffing at the thought, Armageddon wouldn't wake those boys. Making your way into the kitchen you open a cupboard a grab the closest glass, before filling it up with tap water, you turn around and lean against the counter. Taking in slow sips you scan you eyes around your surroundings, stopping when you see a dark figure just diagonal of you. You stop suddenly and squint your eyes for a better look. _Was that there before? Had I just missed it?_ Your heart starts to thump loudly in your chest when the shadow starts to move itself into view, the small pour of light from outside revealing itself. Gasping your eyes widen in anticipation.

"Now what in the hell are you doing up y/n?" Bo says in a harsh whisper. You let out a long sigh and you close your eyes, hand raises to your chest in an attempt to calm your racing heart. 

"What the fuck Bo? You scared the hell out of me!" You seethe, relaxing the strain you were putting on the glass.

"Scared you? You scared me! Walking around like a goddamned ghost. Hell, you're lucky I didn't land you one." He says matter of factly. He walks closer and you're able to view him completely, soothing you to see he wasn't the boogeyman. His messy bed head and sleepy gaze indicated he probably wasn't having the best nights sleep ever either. The only thing he wore was a pair of red flannel pajama bottoms, his chest and arms on full display. You blush when you find yourself staring. Raising the glass to your lips you clear your throat. 

"Uh-huhh sure, I just couldn't sleep, was getting a drink before you sneak attacked me" You chuckle. He stands next to you, bring his arm up to get a cup of his own, filling it with water. He snorts at what you said, turning so he's leaning against the counter too before he takes a long gulp.

"Ha, I guess I kinda did. Sorry 'bout that darling." He grins looking down at you. You could barely read his features, his back against the luminescence. You assumed his view was the same. Removing your gaze you suddenly found the inside of your cup interesting. You kick yourself off the ledge before turning so now you're diagonal from him. 

"Good I saw you sooner, or else I would've totally kicked your ass Sinclair." You giggle. You flick your eyes back up to gauge his expression, when you're puzzled to see his mouth agape and his eyes wide. 

"What?" you ask, getting nervous at the sudden change. A grin slowly spreads across his face as he sets his cup down, standing up fully and making steps towards you. You back up as well, till your arched against the counter. He towers over you now, gazing down with a lewd look. You stare up at him, now your turn for wide eyes. "Bo?" You squeak quietly. 

"Well fuck me y/n. Are you wearing that all for me?" he says tauntingly. _Oh...my...god._

"Shit!!" You yell out, immediately going to wrap your arms around you chest, you hear his laugh and feel his strong hands grab your wrist and hold them steady. 

"Don't get all shy now angel!" He shouts. You bite you lip and struggle in vain to get your arms back. You feel the heat of your blush as your eyes start to water in embarrassment. Looking down to avoid his gaze as you realized he wasn't gonna let go anytime soon. His hair tickles your cheeks and he leans down till your eye level. He moves his hand to cup your jaw, forcing you to look at him and still sporting a shit eating grin.

"If you wanted me that badly, you could've just asked" he chuckles lowly. You look up at him with an angry gaze, embarrassed cause he saw you nude, because you cant break free.. and embarrassed because you knew you wanted him. I mean, he was a greek god how can you not? Heat blossoms in your stomach and you feel the space between you legs ache as his husky voice struck something within you. Overflowing with stubbornness you managed you break your hands free, resting them against his chest. Trying to create some distance.

"Yeah right Sinclair, it's just an accident. I simply forgot." you saw shortly. With surprise you are able to build enough space and slip away. Turning your back on him you go to make a break for it before you feel strong arms wrap around your waist and lift you up with a shriek. The breathe in your lungs gets knocked out of you when he sets you down roughly facing the counter tops, the edge pressing into your stomach. You have little time to react before he's covered your small hands with his own, bringing them so your arms are sprawled out in front of you. 

"Now did I say you could go?" he growls, kicking your legs apart to stand in between them. You gasp when he presses his solid hips against yours, feeling his hardening shaft easily, with only thin fabrics sperating you two. He groans into your ear at the friction, you bite your lip to hide your own. He switches so he's holding both your hands with one and guides his hands to fondle your front. You gasp as his cool finger tips tweak one of your nipples harshly. He moves to your other nipple while leaving open mouthed kisses on the back of your neck, you whine and cant stop from pushing your butt against his hips. 

"Oh Bo.." You moan out, resting your head on your arms. 

"Yeah baby? Tell me what you want." 

"ah, m-more..please" with a growl he suddenly pulls back only to go to his knees, gripping your ass with his hands and push you till your almost on your toes. You let out a loud whine when he buries his face into your wet lips. His tongue instantly begins to swipe itself across your slick, burring into your hole before reaching to flick your clit rabidly. You hold onto the ledge for dear life as this man eats you out like he was on death row and this was his last meal. You're a panting and whining mess, the feeling of your climax beginning to rise. The heat of his tongue leaving you, before you feel a digit prod you swiftly. You let out a sob when you feel it bury into your sopping hole. 

"So tight" he hisses, all you could do was moan in response. He starts to pump his finger, curling and uncurling it against your walls, before adding another one. You cry out, your orgasm fast approaching, you cant stop rocking your hips against his hand. His brings his other hand to grope your breast, massaging it roughly. With one last thrust you feel yourself become undone. Your eyes roll back in bliss and you slowly come down from your high, whining at the sensitivity when his fingers were still dragging your pulsing insides. You pant lightly trying to catch your breath when you're turned around firmly. His hands make way to your hips, picking you up with no effort and setting you on the counter. He pulls your hips smooth against his, grinding roughly at your sensitive clit and groans. His lips crash into yours, moving excitingly. You moan out when his tongue curls itself around yours before shoving it down your throat. His hand finds itself tangled in your hair, he separates with a string of saliva before yanking your head to the side and starts mouthing his way down your neck. He leans back hastily untying your robe and pushing it off your shoulders. 

"Fuck baby girl you look so sexy." He says bringing his hot gaze to rack over your naked body and stroking his hands over it. You blush and splay your hands on his chest, rubbing down till your fingers find the the top of his pants. Dipping your hand in you take a handful of his cock and start to pump it. He groans loudly and gives you an utterly obscene look. You gasp when he hooks his hand underneath your open thighs, dragging your lower body till your suspended in air and his rubs his length against your slick. He groans out and you bite back a sob when his hard tip starts to prod your entrance. With one swift thrust he buries himself deep, hitting your cervix. You cry out loudly and wrap your arms around his neck, hiding you head in his neck . The pain quickly becomes pleasure when his thumb starts to circle your clit again. He starts to snap his hips forward at bruising speed.

"*gasp* there you go babe, you're just sucking me right in huh? Ugh,..oh..f-fucckkk. Yeah, you just couldn't help but be so fucking naughty, showing your hot body off like that, *groan*, you were just begging me to fuck you." he growls in your ear. You let out a whine when he pulls out all the way and roughly slams back in, your climax quickly coming again. 

"y-yes Bo, I wanted you to fuck me" you mewl, digging your fingers into his back he gasps. The heat of his cock becoming too much, filling every inch of your aching cunt. 

"Be a good girl yeah? Cum on my cock." His thumbs presses hard into your clit, sending you over the edge. You orgasm rips through you, coming in waves of pleasure. You feel yourself clamp down on his dick and he gasps and holds your hips as he lifts you up for a better angle. Your stuttering Bo's name over and over as he ruts himself into you, chasing his own high. He cums with a roar, immersing himself deep and he releases inside you. He lifts you off his drained dick and holds you against him, both panting softly. He rubs your back and carries you with him as he walks up the stairs with you in his arms. 

"Lets get some rest now sweet pea." 


	4. Work Song/Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader teaches Vincent what an iPod is, just a cute lil thingy. Song I imagine them listening to is Work song by Hozier cause I'm a big slut for that bog man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway I wanted to turn this into a story where Vincent hears the song creep and related to it, becoming angsty towards the reader, But I couldn't turn it suddenly and didn't want to erase it to just rewrite it again :/. If you guys wanted to have that I can for sure write it another time :)
> 
> Some lyrics I thought remind me of the relationship
> 
> "I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you"
> 
> "Honey just put your sweet lips on mine.   
We should just kiss like real people do" Vincent most likely feels disconnected from other people, especially a romantic scene.

You smiled widely and started nodding your head to the rhythm blasting the head phones planted in your ears. Elated after numerous minutes spent messing around with the dammed machine actually led you somewhere. You let out a contented exhale and lean back onto the bench, relaxing to the melodies this unfortunate soul had. _She at least had good taste in m__usic...too bad not in men, _you thought solemnly. The sun shining down on you lightened your mood, casting a warm honey glow on Ambrose this early morning. Ahead in the distance you see the door Trudy's museum opens and out steps Vincent. You shoot him a wave and see him stop and notice you. He brings a tentative hand and returns the gesture. Scooting to make space near you on the bench you patted it, sending the clear message. Taking the console back into your hands you began to fidget with it some more, turning the music off. He takes a seat next to you, looking over your shoulder. 

"Whats that?" he questioned. Adorning a toothy smile you looked at him, switching the iPod into his hands. He gingerly holds it and gives you a what the fuck look. You almost let out a loud laugh.

"That there my friend, is an iPod!" You declare, prepared for all the ooh's and ahh's. Instead you get a man, hands dwarfing the iPod and giving you the lost eyes of a puppy.

"I? Pod?" he drawls out, looking down at it more closely, before tugging your headphone string in curiosity you guessed. You let out a yelp and hold onto your ears, preventing them from launching out. He jumps back startled and lets go of them both, letting them fall into his lap. 

"Were those...in your ears?" He marveled

"Haha yes Vincent! You like music right? I thought maybe you'd like this." you articulate. You drag your fingers up to his head brushing the soft locks behind his ears, before taking the headphones out and placing them in his. He holds your hand in his firmly when you go to pull back. Giving you a suspicious gaze, you roll your eyes and let out a sigh. 

"Don't worry, I promise its safe." With that he lets go, giving a much more gentler look. You pick up the device for his lap and see him stiffen up.

"Jesus Vincent your acting like I set you up in a bomb! *sigh* hopefully this'll loosen you up" you grumble, pressing the play button. The ending notes of the song you were previously listening to rang through the the headphones. His eye widens as his gives you a look of disbelief.

"The music is coming from here--" pointing to the iPod "--to here?" cupping the earpieces. You grin widely nodding your head. He scoffs and starts to nod his head, gazing at you amazed. You didn't need to see under his mask to know he was smiling. 

"Yeah! Isn't that fucking cool?" You jeer, You hear the muffled sound of his laugh. 

"Wow y/n--" looking down at you, his forehead close to yours "--thank you" Your heart feels so warm seeing Vincent overjoyed. You lace your fingers with his, holding his hand softly in your own. You bring it to your chest and give his knuckles a quick peck, gazing through your lashes you saw the tiniest red hue in his ears. 

"You're very welcome cutie" 


	5. Those 3 Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself something very sultry and are ready to surprise Bo with a couple things ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me I'm so soft for this man. Sorry I've been sitting on this, I feel its kinda bad so ill re read in the morning and see if tired me was an idiot, anyway I hope you enjoy this if you read it before I revise :p please leave me some tips if you feel I can make it better in any way!

You sit cross legged on the floor of your room, tossing clothes, toiletries and whatever other miscellaneous items Bo brought back for you. He had just thrown the suitcases on the your floor. 'Go crazy' was all he said before he left you to your own enjoyment. He knew you appreciated the new clothes and hey let's admit it. Doing and seeing the same things everyday gets kinda boring, but with this you own some new items. You've collected many mugs and candles, even a laptop! If I could just figure out how to get that to work you think, chewing the inside of your cheek. You cast another plane Jane shirt to the side and your eyes widened at this new found treasure. 

"Oh hell yeah" you purred, holding it up to clearly see it more. Turning it over you let a low ah when it displayed how revealing it was. You stood up abruptly, casting some stuff aside and stood in front of your mirror, holding the sexy article close to your body. Twisting and turning, admiring the fabric and feeling how soft it is on your hands. And hopefully Bo's hands you wonder. You make sure your doors closed and start to undress, quickly discarding your clothing and slipping on the lacy garment. You smile widely, admiring just how sensuous you looked. You bring your hand to delicately undo you bun, letting you hair fall softly down your face. You sigh and turn around, looking to see how you looked from behind, a contested smiling dawning your lips. Was this made for me? Strolling to your bathroom you open your cupboard, finding some lipstick and lightly patting it on your lips adding some to your cheeks for a flushed look. Then curling your lashes. you bit your lip, heart bumping and your eyes sparkled. Its not like you didn't think you were pretty, but you felt on a whole other level of beauty. Just feeling utter confidence. 

"I hope Bo likes this" you murmur

"Hope I like what?" Bo's voice shouts through your room. You gasp and back up quickly away from the doorway. I didn't even hear the door open! I hope he didn't see. You bite you lip and silently curse. Shaking away the startle you quickly prepare yourself for the seduction you were going to pull. 

"Baby? Hope I like what?' He questions once more. He must've been looking at all the shit you threw around. You giggle out an oops and bite your lip excitedly. You come into view a the doorway, leaning against it in a dramatic fashion, raising your arm to hold the frame. He was crouching on the floor, picking up the mess and shoving it back into the suitcase all the while muttering irritated non sense. You clear your throat and he looks up, his irked expression melting away in an instant. What took its place pleased you to your very core. He blushed so bright you could see it on his chest with the deep v he was wearing. His jaw hang slack and his eyebrows furrowed in a longing gaze. 

"This" you moan out, lidding your eyes. He's still in shock it seems, you swell with this new found courage. Bo's never been this star struck before, it was thrilling how much power you seemed to have over him. You stroll over to him and he stands up urgently, wringing his hands nervously around his wrist. You tsk and pull his hands into your own. 

"Well hun, whatcha think" You chuckle out, dragging your finger over his lips. Gripping his chin lightly with your thumb and index finger. His eyes flutter every inch of your face, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He's let out uhhhs and urrrs and you giggle and shake his head lightly. 

"I thought you'd like me in this-" feigning a sorrowful expression "-guess I'll just throw it out" you sigh turning around and sauntering toward the bathroom once more. He yelps out and hugs you from behind picking you up and turning you to face him so quickly it made you dizzy. 

"Now now, why would I want that?" He grins with his accent heavy, it made you swoon. "You are downright mouthwatering honey bun" leaning down to rub his nose on yours. Smiling widely, he takes your face in his hands and kisses you so softly you feel you're floating. Bo's character was rough and gruff and that followed into the bedroom. This was entirely new and you welcomed it with open arms. He softly dragged his tongue in your mouth and you moaned out with weak knees. 

"Let me show you baby." He whispers, pulling you to the bed and laying you down gently. He bends down to capture you lips once more, so tender you could cry. You thread you fingers in his soft hair and quietly sigh into it. His big hands brought itself to your neck, caressing it softly. He pulled back and you gazed up at him with wistful gaze and he returns it with admiration. He smiles and you bring your small hand to hold his, bringing it closely to you lips and planted a soft kiss on his scars, you hear him let out a shaky gasp and you bring your gaze into his strong one once more. His eyes were had a slight watery look and he had his eyebrows in a furrowed knot. You've never felt so soft and in love in your entire life, and you hoped he felt the same. He sat you up and pulled you into a tight embrace, lips once more connected with yours. It was just filled with passion, you've never felt like this with anyone before. You swore butterflies were coursing through your veins or you were in a sauna or anything else that could explain the heat building in your heart and the tingles running all the way to your fingertips. You hold each others face in your arms, the only thing keeping you both grounded to earth, but it felt you were both in a whole different world.

He pulls back slowly and bring his face to leave gently open mouthed kisses over your neck, you sigh and lean back. You could feel the knot in your stomach growing and knew you were soaked, all this knew found gentle Bo leaving you eager. He sucks on the spot that's your favorite and you whine and grind your thighs together. This teasing becoming too much.

"Oh Bo, make love to me" you cry out. He looks at you with wide eyes and the trademark Bo grin dawned his features. 

"Anything for you, baby" he says, he quickly rids himself of all his clothing and leans over your body once more. You take him all in and run your hands over his muscled back, feeling the heat under your palms. You go to pull the lingerie away put he quickly stops you shaking his head.

"No, I want you to keep it on" He says, his voice husky. You bite your lips and nod, feeling small under his burning gaze. You let out a loud moan in surprise when you feel his thumb circle your clit suddenly.

"Oh babe you're so wet for me already?" He groans out eyes lidded. You close your eyes and can't help but let out a string of moans and sighs as he continues this sweet torture. 

"Please Bo, I cant wait any longer, I need you" you whine out bringing his face to yours, staring into his eyes. Begging him to see your desperation. You couldn't believe he was making you this crazy. He was driving you to the edge and you think could cum if he grinned that sloppy smile at you again. He chuckles and pulls away form you. You close your eyes tightly in frustration and lay your head against the pillows. Your cheeks smushed together roughly when you feel Bo's hand, gripping your face and forcing you back to look at him. 

"Look at me" he growls, you shakily nod and don't make to tear your gaze away, he leans back so you have the full view of his nude body. You scan over ever cut and every way his curve turns to muscle. You brush brightly when you see his hand make his way to his cock, jerking it suddenly and roughly. 

"I want you to see how hard you make me. How much you turn me right the fuck on. How much I want to bury this cock into your sweet pussy and destroy you nice and slow. Oh darling, I'll make love to you, you'll never want another man to in your entire life." he practically snarls, he lets go of your burning face and grips your hips, he pulls the bottom of your outfit to the side, revealing the soaking mess you were. You bite your lip in anticipation as your heart pounds in excitement. You makes sure your looking and locks his eyes with yours, boring into them with such intensity you almost wanted to hide from him. You feel the head of his cock start to slip in you and you let out a loud moan, furrowing your eyebrows as you didn't dare break your gaze. He bring his hand to intertwine his fingers with yours, holding it close to your head. He pushes into you antagonizing slow, watching every minor change of expression. Drinking in your lidded gaze, flushes face and every cry you make. When he's finally sheathed fully your and twisting and whining mess, he leans in and kisses away the tears flowing your cheeks. You couldn't take it, you needed him to move. Softly moving your face to kiss his neck, then to his ear you nibble gently. You tighten your grip on his hand and prepare yourself. 

"I love you Bo" You whisper, so quietly you think he maybe he wouldn't hear, oh how wrong you were. he jerks back to look look at you clearly. His face flashing to every emotion. Anger, fear, desperation and finally his expression softens and his eyes water as he realizes you mean it. A tear escapes his eye and you quickly swipe it away with you thumb, holding his face in your free hand. Bringing his lips to your once more he pecks it and drags his hips away from yours slowly, you sob out when he's out completely, before pushing in once more slowly. You're eyes rolled back as every nerve in your body felt on fire and the pleasure you felt was unreal. Every drag he made become more and more rough, though keeping the slow pace. He leans onto you, burying his head in your neck, leaving sloppy kisses on your neck as he moans softly. You gasp when he hits particularly deep, making you tighten around him as you felt your climax fast approaching. 

"y-y/n, oh y/n" he gasps repeating it again and again and he brings his other hands to hold yours, tightening both of his grips. You feel yourself tightening as the draw of his cock left you a crying mess. You want to tell him your close, but your mind is so hazy and all you let out high pitched whines as your nails dig into his back harshly. His kiss drinking in all the moans and cries you were letting out rapidly as the knot in your stomach becoming tighter and tighter, threatening to break. 

"Cum baby, go on and cum for me, please" he whines out, snapping his hips against yours roughly. You sob and throw your head back, arching yourself off the bed, feeling yourself flutter snug against his cock as it pounds into you relentlessly. He lets out a straggled noise when you scream his name over and over as you lose your vision and cum harder than you've ever before. You feel him burying himself to the hilt and paint your insides with his seed, groaning and still thrusting softly. You whine at the over stimulation but he ignores it, draining himself completely in you. He lays down next you, holding your thigh to lay over his hips so he's still inside you. You're both panting and covered in sweat, but cant seem to care as you both bask in the afterglow. He runs his hands through your hair, moving it so the strands are no longer sticking to your forehead as he gazes deeply into your eyes. 

"I love you too" He whispers softly, your heart feels as if its overfilling and ready to burst, you smile and let a few tears fall as you close your eyes contently. Laying your head on his chest as he continues to brush your hair. Both wanting and willingly to rest your hearts in each others hands.


End file.
